Joanna Cassidy
| Place of birth = Haddonfield, New Jersey, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = T'Les | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Joanna Cassidy is an actress who portrayed T'Les, the mother of T'Pol, in the two Star Trek: Enterprise episodes and . Parts of her latter costume were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. She is perhaps best known for her supporting role as Dolores in the film , in which she co-starred with David L. Lander and Christopher Lloyd. She is also known for playing the role of Zhora in the acclaimed 1982 science fiction film . Cassidy began her film career with a bit part in 1968's Bullitt, which also featured TOS guest star Vic Tayback. After several uncredited appearances on the Desilu series Mission: Impossible, she had a supporting roles in the 1973 films The Outfit, with Elisha Cook, Jr., and The Laughing Policeman, co-starring actor Anthony Zerbe. She then played the female lead opposite George C. Scott in the 1974 comedy Bank Shot. Subsequent film credits include Stay Hungry (1976, with Ed Begley, Jr.), The Late Show (1977, with Eugene Roche), and Under Fire (1983, with Hamilton Camp). In 1979, Cassidy starred in the short-lived ABC series 240-Robert during its first season, playing Deputy Morgan Wainwright, helicopter pilot for the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department Emergency Services Detail. In 1984, she earned an -nomination for her role in the short-lived NBC sitcom Buffalo Bill, on which TOS guest star John Fiedler also starred. The following year she played Elizabeth "Foxfire" Towne in the NBC action series Code Name: Foxfire, although it only lasted a few episodes. Afterward, Cassidy continued starring in films, including Club Paradise (1986, Andrea Martin, Antoinette Bower, and Bruce McGill), The Fourth Protocol (1987, with Matt Frewer) and 1969 (1988, co-starring Mariette Hartley and Winona Ryder). Her role in Who Framed Roger Rabbit earned her a Saturn Award nomination as Best Supporting Actress from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Her more recent film credits include Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991, with Concetta Tomei and Christopher Pettiet playing her character's son), Vampire in Brooklyn (1995), Chain Reaction (1996, with Danny Goldring), Ghosts of Mars (2001, with Rosemary Forsyth and Marjean Holden), and The Grudge 2 (2006). She also worked with TNG star Denise Crosby in the independent thriller Executive Power, released direct-to-video in 1997. In 1993 Cassidy and DS9 guest star Joel Brooks were regulars on the CBS television series Dudley, starring . The following year, starred in another short-lived CBS series called Hotel Malibu. That same year, she was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for her performance in the "Other Mothers" episode of the CBS Schoolbreak Special. Her other television credits during the 1990s include the movies Barbarians at the Gate (1993, with Ron Canada and Bruce French), The Tommyknockers (1993, with Cliff DeYoung), and recurring roles on the series L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake) and Melrose Place (with Jeffrey Nordling). In 1997, she co-starred in the TV movie The Second Civil War. This movie featured a whole slew of fellow Star Trek alumni, including Brian Keith, Dick Miller, Ron Perlman, William Schallert, and Star Trek: Voyager star Robert Picardo. Cassidy made several appearances as Dr. Madison Wesley on the television series Diagnosis: Murder from 1999 through 2000. From 2001 through 2005, she had recurring role as Margaret Chenowith on the hit HBO series Six Feet Under. Her character on this series was married to Dr. Bernard Chenowith, played by DS9 guest star Robert Foxworth. She and Foxworth had previously worked together in four episodes of the primetime soap opera Falcon Crest in 1982 and would again co-star together in the Enterprise episode . The two most recently reunited for the movie Kiss the Bride, to be released in 2008. In 2006, Cassidy was a recurring guest star on ABC's Boston Legal, starring TOS actor William Shatner and DS9 actor Rene Auberjonois. She played the love interest (and brief wife) for Shatner's character, Denny Crane. The following year, Cassidy appeared on NBC's Heroes in the episode "Truth and Consequences", along with Nichelle Nichols and Zachary Quinto. In 2011, Cassidy was a recurring guest star on ABC's Body of Proof, starring VOY actress Jeri Ryan. Other Star Trek connections Additional projects in which Cassidy has appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * Stunts (1977 film) with Richard Lynch and Malachi Throne * American Raspberry (1977 film) with Harris Yulin and cinematography by Matthew F. Leonetti * Kaz episode "A Piece of Cake" (1977) with Marc Alaimo * She's Dressed to Kill (1979 TV movie) with John Rubinstein, Clive Revill, Cathie Shirriff, Jonathan Banks, and Seamon Glass * Hagen episode "The Rat Pack" (1980) with Salome Jens * Invitation to Hell (1984) with Bill Erwin, Nicholas Worth, Bruce Gray, and Michael Berryman * Hollywood Wives (1985 mini-series) with Mary Crosby, K Callan and Meg Wyllie and art direction by John E. Chilberg II * Pleasures (1986 TV movie) with Rif Hutton * The Children of Times Square (1986 TV movie) with cinematography by Robert Elswit * Bar Girls (1990 TV movie) with Stanley Kamel, Matthew Faison, and Melissa Young * Wheels of Terror (1990 TV movie) with Sharon Thomas * Where the Heart Is (1990 film) with Christopher Plummer * Murder, She Wrote episode "Roadkill" (1994) with Gary Lockwood and Robert O'Reilly * The Rockford Files: I Still Love L.A. (1994 TV movie) with Daniel Benzali and Lawrence Pressman; directed by James Whitmore, Jr.; * Eye of the Stalker (1995 TV movie) with James MacDonald and Barbara Tarbuck * Loved (1997 film) with Paul Dooley * To Serve and Protect (1999 TV movie) with Tony Jay * Philly pilot episode (2001) with Kristanna Loken and Michael Bailey Smith * Less Than Perfect episode "Claude's Got a Secret" (2003) with Andy Dick * The Virgin of Juarez (2006 film) with Jude Ciccolella * The American Standards (2007 film) with Ed Lauter * For Sale by Owner (2007 film) with Rachel Nichols External links *JoannaCassidy.com - official site * * de:Joanna Cassidy es:Joanna Cassidy Cassidy Cassidy